


Pocket-Picker or Perve?

by embro



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry is a bit of a creep tbh, M/M, Prompt Fill, hes just a bit though not like a proper weirdo, i didn't know how to fill this prompt without making him one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "what do you mean i didnt try to pick-pocket you your butt is just amazing" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket-Picker or Perve?

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)

Louis whipped his head around, peering around at the bunch of people clustered around him, trying to catch the many pairs of eyes long enough to find the culprit. He wasn’t sure what he was searching for in them exactly, didn’t know what kind of thoughts and feelings petty criminals had or how he could read them in eyes, but he was all out of ideas.

He was clinging on tight to the center pole of the Tube, squashed into it by the peak-time travelers pressed against him, getting angrier and more flustered as more time passed since he felt that hand on his arse the first time.

It wasn’t a grope, more of a brush along the fabric of the back of his jeans, but it was still hard enough to have Louis jumping and spinning around to tell whoever it was off.

Only no one looked even the slightest bit guilty, they all simply looked bored or tired, so Louis figured it had to be an accident and turned around to face the pole.

He had nearly forgotten about it before he felt the hand again in the exact same spot, too specific to have been an accident.

His reaction was slower this time, hoping subtlety would help him find the groper.

He put his hand on his back pocket, patting his wallet to make sure it was there, and turned his head around to double check with his own eyes. With his head tilted to the floor, he looked around him at the many hands that were in close range to his arse.

There were too many, at least seven, and it had Louis sighing. He kept his hand on his arse even when he turned around, hoping that would warn the person off.

And it did, for long enough that Louis was doubting himself again. It could have easily been a mistake, someone could have just accidentally brushed by him and he was beginning to feel stupid. When the Tube stopped at the next station, he let go of his own arse to hold the pole again.

A bunch of people were getting off around him so Louis had to squeeze himself tighter into the pole to let them pass, bodies pressing against his from all sides. Some muttered apologies, some swore under their breath, and one blushed bright pink.

He was a cute guy, a few inches taller with hair falling into his face, squashed into the pole right next to Louis. Their close proximity gave Louis a chance to get a good look at the guy, noticing his big brown boots and tight dark jeans and loose white t-shirt; he stood out from the rest of the commuters, who were all in their suits and jackets and pencil skirts.

Louis caught his eyes for a moment, but the guy quickly looked away with a frown before Louis could give him a small smile.

Just his luck, that the only fit guy he’d seen all day wasn’t interested.

When the doors finally closed and the train began to depart, Louis was annoyed to find he didn’t have much room to move. More people had got on the Tube at the last stop then had left it, and there was no room in the entire carriage. He was stuck there against the pole, the cute guy pressed to his side and a bunch of others against his back.

He’d been contemplating getting off the train at the next stop and just walking the rest of the way home, desperate for some fresh air, when he felt that familiar brush of fingers along his arse.

He whipped his head around without thinking, almost head butting the jaw of the lady behind him in an attempt to catch them out. It wasn’t in his head; that was  _definitely_ the same spot as the other two times, on the fleshiest part of his right arse cheek, just below his wallet.

Which got him thinking that maybe the groper wasn’t actually a groper but a pick-pocket. Maybe this person was trying to take his wallet, not cop a feel.

Just as the revelation came to him, the train pulled up to another stop and most of the people around him got off, giving him enough space to pull back from the pole a few inches. He caught the movement of the fit guy out the corner of his eye, noticing him take a few steps back until he was out of Louis’ line of sight.

The Tube pulled out from the station and Louis stumbled a bit, righting himself up with a blush, taking a peek behind him to see if the fit guy noticed.

He was smiling down at his fingers that were fiddling with his rings, and Louis hoped he was grinning about something else. Then the guy looked up and Louis was quick to face the pole, blush only growing.

Louis had to get refocused, had to find that petty thief to give them a piece of his mind. It should have been easier with the carriage cleared out. There was only Louis, the fit guy and about six other people standing around them.

His stop was only four away, he was running out of time to catch the thief, so he arched his back and pushed his arse out a fraction more, offering himself up on a platter, hoping the person would take the bait.

And they did when the Tube pulled into the next stop.

As some people got off and more got on, the criminal used the distraction to press their hand on Louis’ arse, and Louis merely grinned as a reaction. The hand stayed there, pressing a little harder, fingers spreading out over his arse cheek, and just as Louis was about to turn around the train jolted forward and the criminal collapsed into Louis’ back.

Before he could pull away, Louis spun around and gripped the person’s wrists so they couldn’t escape.

“You?” he squawked at the fit guy, whose eyes were impossibly wide. “You’re the pick-pocketer?”

The guy shook his head, lips pursed shut and eyes still wide, hair flying about himself.

“You are too! You were trying to take my wallet!”

“I wasn’t!” he promised, trying to pull his hands from Louis’ grasp. “I’m not!”

“Then you were just copping a feel this entire trip?” he scoffed. “Like a proper perve?”

“No! Well, yes, I guess. But I can explain!”

“Go on then.” Louis demanded, eyebrows raised high. He felt a bit giddy at the guy’s expense. He was so red he looked like he was about to explode with embarrassment, and it was making Louis impossibly happy. He almost didn’t even care about the whole thing, found it funny more than anything else, but it still was pretty damn creepy what the fit guy had done. Who in their right might touches the arses of strangers? And on crowded trains, no less?

“You just – you –“ he spluttered out before Louis interrupted him.

“So it’s my fault is it?”

“No!” he was almost purple with how flustered he was, hands waving in front of him, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. “You just have a nice arse!”

“Well.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest. “That enough of an invitation for you to grope it then? The fact that it’s  _nice_? You know, they got laws against that sort of thing. I could have you arrested. Probably should so you don’t go creeping on anyone else.”

“I didn’t mean to! And I never have before, honestly, I just touched it accidentally at first and like – it felt good, yeah? But I didn’t get a good, like,  _feel_ of it. I just – I didn’t give it a proper squeeze or anything! Just a touch! So I was – I thought I was being subtle, is the thing. I didn’t realise you could feel it or I wouldn’t have!”

“That’s even weirder.” Louis scoffed, but a smile was creeping its way over his lips and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He was torturing the guy, he knew that. Everyone in their carriage was watching them, staring Harry down with piercing glares or shaking their heads in disgust. “You saying that if I never noticed you doing it you would have just kept going?”

“No! Christ, I’m not a perve yeah? I just – it was, like, twice. Three times at the most.”

“I counted four or five.” Louis smirked. The guy let out a sigh and dropped his shoulders in defeat. He had nothing left to say by the looks of things.

Just another “Sorry, really. I’m really sorry.”

“You know the only way to make this okay is if I touch your arse, yeah?” Louis said, deadpanned. He ignored the bulging-out of the guy’s eyes and added “It’s only fair.”

“R-really? You’re not – you don’t want to punch me in the face instead? I think that’d be pretty fair.”

Louis shrugged. “I have sensitive knuckles and your head looks hard so I’d rather not. A few gropes of your arse should do.”

“Right here?” he shrieked. “In the middle of the train?”

“So now you’ve got a problem with that do you?”

“No! Well, yes, but I mean wouldn’t you rather do it somewhere more private?”

“How far do you think we’re going to go, exactly?” Louis scoffed. The guy opened his mouth but Louis continued before he had to listen to some more spluttering. “I’m just kidding anyway. You owe me more than a few squeezes of your arse.”

“Oh,” He said, and actually pouted a bit.

“Are you really disappointed that I’m not going to grope you?”

“Well, yeah. You’re fit. I wouldn’t mind.”

Louis shook his head, grin stretching his cheeks achingly wide. “Take me out for a drink first, babe, then we’ll talk.”

“Okay!” his eyes lit up, filled with childish glee. “Tonight? Now?”

“Calm it down kid, you’re keen.”

“I’m Harry.” He said with a shake of his head, pushing his fallen hair out of his eyes with one of his massive hands. Louis couldn’t help but wonder if it was the hand Harry used to grope at his arse. “So you’re free now then?”

“Yeah.” Louis shrugged. “We can go for a pint.”

“Good.” Harry grinned. “That’s really good. I can buy you loads of drinks. I owe you loads. I’m not a weirdo or anything, I can show you that. We’ll have fun I promise.”

Louis tried not to feel endeared by the guy and his odd ramblings, but he couldn’t really help it. Harry had felt up his bloody arse like a perve, Louis wasn’t going to ignore that any time soon, but he certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea of letting Harry earn his forgiveness. “Next stop’s mine, there’s a few places nearby we can go to.”

And when they stepped off the train together and began the climb up the stairs, Louis stuck his hand in the right back-pocket of Harry’s jeans, grinning when the other boy squealed. It was only fair after all.


End file.
